


Restless

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job.” He regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth, even more so when he saw the dejected look that fleetingly flashed across her pretty features.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after **episode 1.03 “The Asset”** and has been written for **The October Writing Challenge**.
> 
> * * *

“So,” Skye said as she approached where he sat reading in the living room area of the bus. “I can't remember if I said it or not but... thank you for coming to my rescue. I, uh—”

Closing his book, Ward cut her off. “You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job.” He regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth, even more so when he saw the dejected look that fleetingly flashed across her pretty features. 

“Right, of course.” She gave a small nod and turned to leave. “What was I thinking?” she muttered under her breath. 

“Wait,” he called out, somewhat relieved when she stopped. “I didn't mean to sound so... dismissive. Yes, I was doing my job but you're a part of this team now and we look out for each other. I meant what I said earlier, we won't turn our backs on you.”

Turning back to face him, Skye gave him a half-smile. “Thank you.” The silence that followed was somewhat awkward and she shifted from foot to foot as she tried to think of something else to say. She didn't know what it was exactly but something about Agent Grant Ward set her on edge. “I'll, uh, leave you to it,” she finally said, gesturing to his book. 

“You don't have to go... if you don't want to, that is,” Ward told her. He remembered how vulnerable she had looked after he'd knocked out Quinn's men and she'd come running up to him completely soaked. It was only later during her debrief that she'd told him and Coulson what had happened. A sense of pride had filled him upon hearing how she'd managed to get the gun away from Quinn and then flee. 

It was still very early days but after their conversation in the gym a short while ago, he had a feeling she was going to be more committed to learning what he had to teach her about being a field agent. 

“Okay,” she said, breaking into his thoughts. Smiling, she took a seat beside him. “How come you're not tucked up in bed like everyone else?”

Running a hand over his jaw, Ward replied, “I guess I'm not feeling tired yet.”

“After the day we've had, how can that be? I know I'm exhausted.”

“So why aren't you in bed yet, then, Rookie?”

She shrugged. “I don't know.” Meeting his curious gaze, she added, “I feel kind of restless...” 

He nodded his understanding. 

“I thought the long shower I took after my training session would've helped relax me but it hasn't.”

Ward somehow managed to bite back the groan he felt forming in his throat as the image of a wet and soapy Skye popped into his head. “It's the, uh, adrenalin,” he told her. Picking up his bottle of water from the table in front of him, he took a long drink of the cold liquid. 

“Yeah, I figured that was probably it. How do you cope with it?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that getting laid often helped work off the adrenalin and any pent-up frustrations he was experiencing but he instead answered, “Working out can sometimes help.”

Skye laughed. “I am not doing another training session.”

He smiled. “Don't worry, I wasn't going to suggest it. What about watching some TV?” he said, offering her the remote. 

“No, I'm not really in the mood.”

“This can't be the only time you've ever felt restless.”

“It isn't.”

“So what would you be doing if you weren't up here on the bus?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she internally debated whether or not to confide in him. 

“It's okay,” Ward said a few moments later. “You don't have to te—”

“Dancing,” she blurted out. “I'd hit a club and go dancing.”

He swallowed; his over-active imagination once more going into overdrive. “Dancing, huh?” He coughed to try and get rid of the sudden huskiness in his voice. “I've got two left feet so I can't help you with that.”

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she leaned in to him. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Why do you sound surprised?”

“It's just the way in which you fought those guys earlier today... it had kind of a rhythm to it. It made me think that maybe you'd be pretty good on the dance floor.” Reaching out, she grabbed his water from out of his hands and held it up to her lips, pausing to ask, “Can I?”

“Sure,” he replied, watching in rapt attention as she took a sip without wiping the mouth of the bottle first. When she handed it back, he kept his eyes locked on hers as he drank the rest of it.

The next thing he knew the empty bottle was on the floor and Skye was sitting astride his lap, her lips fused to his as she kissed him hard and deep, her tongue demanding entry which he was only too happy to give. 

“Sorry,” she said breathlessly long minutes later when the need for air had become too strong to ignore and she'd had no choice but to draw back from him. “I just needed to burn off some of that pent-up energy.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, his fingers curling into her hips while hers stroked along the nape of his neck. “I know the feeling.” Slanting his head, he leaned forward and took the initiative this time, kissing her just as hungrily as she'd kissed him. 

“You're a pretty good kisser,” she told him when they'd pulled apart again. Their breathing was ragged and, from their close proximity, she could feel his heart racing just as wildly as hers. 

The temptation to flirt back was strong but he did his best to contain it. “Skye, I think—””

“You think too much,” she interrupted. Brushing her mouth over his, she scrambled off of his lap and stood in front of him, quickly adjusting her T-shirt which had ridden up slightly.

“Yeah, I've been told that before,” he said, giving her a half-smile. 

Skye returned his smile. “Well, Agent Ward, I guess until you're willing to dance with me we'll just have to keep doing this to burn off any adrenalin 'cause I don't know about you but I'm certainly feeling a lot less restless than I was half an hour ago.”

His eyes widened upon hearing the petite brunette's words and he watched open-mouthed as she turned and practically skipped towards her bunk. 

_Fin_


End file.
